Lamaran
by sasa-hime
Summary: Kenshin berniat melamar Kaoru. Sanosuke dan Megumi ikut membantu. Bagaimana jadinya ya? Akankah acara lamaran terjadi?


Newbie, yang gak bosan mencari peruntungan

Hehe..

**.**

**.**

**A SAMURAI X FANFICTION**

**DISCLAIMER : NOBUHIRO WATSUKI and MY STORY**

**WARNING : OOC, GAJE, ABAL, AMATEUR, TYPO(S),etc**

**PAIRING : KENSHIN X KAORU**

"**LAMARAN"**

**.**

**.**

"Arrrggh…"

Frustasi. Sudah berapa kali kucoba melafalkan kalimat-kalimat ini yang selalu saja salah jika sudah mencapai intinya. Bagaimana ini, masa harus ku tunda sampai aku benar-benar lancer? Hai, memalukan sekali bahkan seorang Battousai tidak mampu berbicara serius dengan seorang gadis?

"Hei, Kenshin! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sepertinya sibuk sekali? Apa Kaori membuatmu repot lagi dengan urusan rumah?" tanya seorang laki-laki jangkung yang sekarang tengah berdiri dibelakangku.

"Ah, bukan itu Sano. Aku hanya sedang berlatih."

Terlihat alis pria itu menaut ditengah, tampangnya bisa kau tebak sendiri bagaimana jeleknya. Ia heran pada sahabatnya ini. Berlatih katanya?

"Aku tidak lihat kau sedang memegang pedangmu Kenshin. Apa yang sedang kau latih? Membunuh lewat pikiran?" tanyanya keheranan.

Hhh…. Mencoba tenang. Haruskah kuceritakan padanya? Ah, tidak salah juga, malah tau dia bisa membantuku.

"Hmh.. Ano.. Itu, aku…"

"Hei, bicaralah yang jelas. Tak biasanya kau seperti ini."

"Aku ingin melamar nona Kaoru." jawabku singkat, jelas, padat, dan mantap.

Yang dengar malah diam sendiri, mematung, hidungnya mimisan, mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan busa, dan ..

*Woii, Author sialan! Memangnya aku rabiesan apa?* ==''

*Ok. Back to Nature. Eh, back to story*

"K..Kau… Serius Kenshin?" pria itu bertanya dengan mata membulat, tidak percaya.

"Ya. Tiada keraguan lagi. Tolonglah bantu aku Sanosuke" pintaku pada sahabatku itu.

"Hmh,, ya. Mengingat kau memang seorang pria dewasa yang sudah sewajarnya untuk menikah. Baiklah. Jadi apa yang perlu ku bantu?" tanya pria itu dengan mantap.

"Begini.." aku berbisik padanya.

"Apa? Huh, kau ini seorang Battousai! Masalah wanita sajakau tak bisa. Menurutku itu hal yang sepele. Lalu, apakah kau sudah membeli cincinnya?"

"Ya. Itu sudah kupersiapkan" jawabku mantap disertai anggukkan.

"Hei,, tapi itu bukan cincin seperti yang tempo hari, yang kau temukan didalam perut ikan kan? Kaori bisa menendangmu sampai ke bulan, lho."

"Hehe.. Tidak yang seperti itu lagi, Sano."

"Ya. Baiklah. Kalau masalah itu akan segera ku selesaikan. Tapi, aku butuh bantuan Megumi agar Kaoru siap saat berhadapan denganmu nanti."

"Maksudmu Sano?"

"Ya. Dia harus tampil cantik disaat yang tepat bukan?"

"Ya. Hehe.. Tapi bagiku, setiap hari nona Kaoru sangatlah cantik"

"Oh.. Ya ampun Kenshin. Sepertinya kau perlu berobat ke dokter Genzai untuk cek mata katarak" sahutnya terkekeh.

*namanya juga kasmaran*

**.**

**.**

"Ya. Begitulah Megumi" kuharap kau bisa membantu sahabat kita itu.

"Hm.. Sebenarnya aku cemburu. Tapi bila itu yang diharapkan Kenshin, aku bersedia membantu. Asalkan dia bahagia" jawab wanita itu dengan wajah sendu.

"Kau terlalu obsesi Megumi." ejeknya.

"Hei, bagiku itu jauh lebih baik dari pada pengangguran sepertimu!" balas wanita itu.

"Aku bukan pengangguran ya! Buktinya sekarang aku lagi ada kerjaan!" balasnya gak mau kalah.

"Huh.. Kita lihat saja pekerjaan siapa yang lebih baik! Paling-paling hasil kerja abal-abal mu itu hanya nilai 6!" balas wanita itu dengan seringai rubahnya.

"Baik! Mari kita lihat juga bagaimana pekerjaanmu itu!" balas pria itu dengan gigi taringnya yang sudah keluar dari persembunyian.

*Oh.. Ya ampun. Mereka berdua sama saja. Sama-sama rubah*

*What? Author! Jangan samakan aku dengannya!* teriak mereka bersamaan

*Author ditendang ke langit* *Triiinng*

**.**

**.**

"Uhm.. Megumi-san. Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya kau cerewet dengan penampilanku. Kenapa kali ini kau bersikeras dengan dandananku?" tanya wanita manis itu kepada sahabatnya.

"Kan sudah ku bilang. Kita akan menghadiri suatu acara yang sangat penting. Tampillah lebih dari biasanya Kaori. Itu akan lebih baik" jawab wanita itu meyakinkan.

"Ya. Baiklah. Tapi dari tadi kau tidak menjelaskan. Mau kemana kita? Yang pergi hanya kita saja?"

"Ia. Ini hanya untuk para wanita. Kau juga perlu jadi feminim sekali-sekali"

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak berdandan? Tidak bersiap-siap?" tanyanya keheranan.

"Nah, selesai. Tunggulah di ruang utama. Sebentar lagi aku kesana. Aku akan bersiap-siap." jawabnya berbohong.

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama ya. Aku tidak suka meninggalkan dojo terlalu lama"

**.**

**.**

'_Srrrreeeeekkg'_

"K..Kensan? Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu kaget.

Oh.. _Kami-sama_ apa yang harus ku katakan? Dia cantik sekali malam ini. Jangan tatap aku nona. Jangan tatap aku dengan iris mata _Sapphire_ indahmu itu, jangan perangkap aku disana.

"Apa kau sakit Kensan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja nona Kaoru. Maaf membuatmu cemas." jawabku gugup.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ah, nona cantik sekali." sahutku mengalihkan.

Sesaat wanita itu tersenyum manis sekali lalu menatap Kenshin. "Megumi mengajakku kesuatu tempat dan menyuruhku berdandan. Dan sekarang aku disuruh menunggunya disini."

"Oh.. Be.. Begitu?"

"Kenapa Kensan? Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas melihatku gugup.

Ah, bagaimana ini? Apa harusnya sekarang? Atau tunggu _moment_ yang lain? Kau ini payah sekali Kensan? Ayolah, menghadapi seorang pembunuh saja kau tak pernah segugup ini, kali ini yang didepanmu adalah seorang wanita cantik yang sangat kau sayangi, masa kau jadi seperti ini?

"Nona, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Ya? Katakanlah. Aku masih mendengarkan."

Ah, Sano. Kuharap ini berhasil. Kubuka lembaran kertas yang tadi sore sudah diberikan oleh Sanosuke. Kuharap ini cukup membantu.

'_Matahari musim dingin tiada memberikan kehangatan, namun senyummu mampu berikan itu._

_Lalu, saat bunga musim semi bermekaran, kaulah satu-satunya Sakura terindah yang tumbuh ditaman hati._

_Dalam kerapuhan musim gugur, iris mata Sapphire mu mampu berikan ketegaran._

_Dalam aroma matahari musim panas, hanya aroma tubuhmu yang memberiku kesejukan._

_Akankah cinta hadir dalam setiap waktu ya…..'_

"Itu yang kau bilang kerjaan?" teriak Megumi dari luar.

"Dasar rubah betina! Pelankan suaramu! Itu juga sudah bagus tau!"

**.**

**.**

**Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

'_Sreeekkkkg'_

"Kaori! Kensan! Megumi dan Sano bertengkar lagi ! Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua di dalam?" tanya seorang bocah keheranan.

Dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar tampaklah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar satu sama lain saling memegang kerah baju. Dan terlihalah tampang cengo seorang bocah yang melihat Kensan yang sedang membaca teks puisi abal buatan Sano sementara Kaori yang mulutnya udah berbusa dengerin puisi yang dibacakan Kensan.

==''

"Yahiko! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan masuk ke dalam!" sahut si rubah betina dari luar.

"Astaga! Aku melupakan tu bocah" sahut si rubah jantan.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya tu bocah dengan polosnya pada Kenshin dan Kaoru yang udah _blushing-blushing-_an *halaahh.. bahasa apa itu?*

"O..Oro?" sahut Kenshin telat.

"A..Ano." sahut Kaori gugup.

"Huaaa… Apa-apaan kau Sano?" tanya si bocah kesal karena tiba-tiba dia diseret paksa keluar.

"Kan ku bilang jangan masuk dulu!" sahut Megumi.

"Mana aku tahu. Kalian tidak bilang apa-apa padaku!" jawab si bocah.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu ini. Kau masih kecil tahu!" jawab Sano.

"Ini yang kau bilang pekerjaan yang beres? Kau bahkan tak bisa mengurus bocah ini. Puisimu tadi abal lagi!" hardik Megumi.

"Hei! Aku bukan bocah lagi!" sahut Yahiko.

"Ini juga sudah yang paling bagus! Berisik!" bela Sano.

**.**

"A..Ano. Bisakah kita bicara diluar nona?" tanya Kenshin yang memulai pertanyaan mengingat sedaritadi mereka berdua hanya bisa diam dan ber _blushing_ ria mendengar pertengkaran sahabat mereka.

Kaoru hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti kemana arah Kenshin membawanya.

"Uhm.. Maaf. Itu tadi.."

"Tidak masalah. Hehe.."

Suasana kini menjadi canggung. Kenshin gugup mau mengatakan. Kaoru bingung dengan keadaan.

Bagaimana kalau kita duduk disini saja. Ajak Kenshin menuju pinggir sungai dibawah pohon sakura.

"Uhm.. Itu tadi benar puisi buatan Sano. Aku tak mungkin membuatnya nona." kalimat awal bagi Kenshin.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Tadi sudah dengar." jawab Kaoru.

"Tapi untuk apa kau membacakan puisi di depanku Kenshin?" tanyanya lagi.

"O..Oro?"

"Hm?"

"A..Ano.. Itu sebenarnya aku.. Aku ingin melamarmu" jawabnya mantap.

Kaoru terdiam.

"Aku, mencari rangkaian kata yang tepat agar bisa mengutarakannya. Tapi selalu tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untukku lontarkan. Lalu, Sanosuke bersedia menolongku. Tapi, malah jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku nona."

"Terima kasih" jawab Kaoru singkat.

"O..Oro?" tanya Kenshn dengan penuh keheranan.

"Aku bersedia." jawab Kaoru mantap.

"Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku nona?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Kaoru tersenyum. _Aishiteru_ Kenshin.. _Aishiteru_… Bisiknya lagi.

"_Aishiteru yo_" balas Kenshin sambil melingkarkan cincin itu dijari manis Kaoru.

Kenshin tersenyum lega, bahagia memenuhi hatinya. Perasaan yang sama juga dirasakan gadis pemilik iris mata _Sapphire_ itu. Malam ini, kunang-kunang kembali menjadi penghias latar suasana hati dua insan yang sedang dilanda asmara. Sama seperti waktu itu, Kenshin memeluk erat Kaoru yang diiringi tangis, tangis kebahagiaan.

**.**

Sementara itu di dojo. Ketiga sahabat mereka tampak sangat akur masih dengan pertengkaran yang sama sedari tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*Yeyei.. Selesai juga*

Mohon kritik serta saran yang membangun

Terima kasih


End file.
